tucabertiefandomcom-20200214-history
Tuca
Tuca is one of the two main and titular characters in Tuca & Bertie. Bio Physical Appearance Tuca is a female toucan with a dark grey body a large white patch around her eye area, yellow eye lids, and black pupils. She has long eyelashes. Her beak is orange with a black tip on the upper part. Her everyday attire is a teal spaghetti-strapped tank top and dark green shorts with white stripes on the side, and a pair of red lace-up sneakers. Personality Tuca is a confident, exuberant, bouncy, wild, and friendly Tucan woman who seems to have a free-spirited approach to life. This approach seems to fill up the void that she has in her life due to her broken family and fears. However, she is not afraid to speak her mind when the line is crossed. For example, when her Aunt Tallulah states that she is just like her mother, Tuca snaps at her and tells her that her mother was the kindest person. Tuca would not stand for any insult aimed at her mother, proceeding to rip the check she was given. She also tends to make rash, impulsive decisions at the wrong times, such as buying a jaguar in ''The Open House'' as a pet to prove to Bertie that she is responsible and tries having joint banking with him. Despite her flaws, she does know that she always has her best friends, Bertie and Speckle—as her honorary family. She does try to improve herself as a person, even giving up alcohol and sex, to become more responsible. Background History Tuca was born and raised in a house of five with her single mother in a small house with very little money to keep them afloat. According to her Aunt Tallulah, in the episode ''Plumage'','' the heat was on and off, the children were barefoot most of the time, and were barely supervised. Despite this, her mother kept their hope alive by using her creativity to keep her family together. However, everything fell apart after she abruptly died from an unknown injury, which caused Tuca to become depressed and have a fear of doctors. It is hinted through conversations that Tuca and her siblings went to live with their Aunt Tallulah after their mother's passing. Soon, they all grew up and moved away, becoming estranged with Tuca for many years. Despite trying to call her for holidays, she would never pick up, due to fear of how they would react to her discombobulated life. In [[SweetBeak|''SweetBeak]], however, she finally does call her sister and tells her she loves her. Being the only one to not get a job in her adulthood, Tallulah would write checks to help Tuca get by. Sometime between high school and college is where she met Bertie and became best friends. An incident occurred during a frat party in college, where Tuca received alcohol poisoning from drinking too much. This incident caused her stomach to be pumped. This not only increased Tuca's fear of the hospital but traumatized Bertie for not being able to do anything. After Bertie graduated from college and Tuca supposedly dropping out, they moved in and shared an apartment together for six years. They had many adventures until Bertie's new boyfriend, Speckle, moved in and prompted her to move directly above them. Season 1 Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Main Characters